Harry Potter and the Lord of Time
by Akira444
Summary: The 11th Doctor stumbles into the magical Universe of Harry Potter. With his One-Hundred year old Daughter; Lyssandra, by his side, the pair battle their way through familiar foes in order to save the world. Yet, the Master has another plan entirely...
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE NOTE.**

**Some characters and circumstances in this story are NOT Canon. The Tenth Doctor and Romana getting together and having children for instance result in an ongoing MSN roleplay with a friend. I hope that you enjoy this story, and I'll do my best to update it as time (no pun intended) allows. All recognised characters however are copyrighted to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord had seen that irritating Police Box once before, long before its reappearance here in the Malfoy Manor. One could say that a sputter of relief had fluttered across his face as soon as it disappeared, for although it had been years since the last sighting of that Police Box; he did not want to see that cheeky grinning face greeting him and telling him to run.<p>

He turned his head to the woman with wild hair sitting beside him. "Ready your wand, but do not attack unless I signal you to. Understand?" The Dark Lord sat a little straighter. "There's a bounty on this man, a bounty that I desire to claim".

Bellatrix Lestrange nodded sharply and her cruel smirk returned.

Inside the Police Box, a man was contemplating his surroundings with a furrowed brow – the lines of worry etched across his forehead were clearly evident to the younger woman standing beside him.

At first the young woman was afraid to raise her hand and touch her father's shoulder, but as if he was reading her thoughts – because he could – he raised his hand.

"Don't remind me". The man said, turning to face her. "We're lost. Don't ask how we got lost, but I reckon the TARDIS was sabotaged during our visit to the planet Nightmare".

"How can the TARDIS have been sabotaged?" The young woman queried as she tapped the view screen. "Look. You've been here before. As a matter of fact, you once gave that creepy looking figure a jelly baby". She brought up the notes on a hovering notepad as the man, known as the Doctor, pursed his lips.

"Right. Which is why we need to get out of here right now". He immediately ran to the other side of the TARDIS console and started to activate the Time Rotor, but it whined in protest. "Oh no, not now Sexy, what's the matter?"

"Dad", the girl reminded him, putting her hands on her hips.

The Doctor rose to full height as he looked at his youngest daughter, birthed to him during his Tenth form with his old friend – Romana. She hauntingly reminded him of her, those wise old eyes and the way her lips pursed. "We're not supposed to be here. We can't be here. The longer we stay, oh Lyssandra. Stop looking at me like that!" He turned away and leaned against the console with folded arms. "I've never forgiven myself for that day; the day I lost your mother".

Lyssandra sighed and wandered to her father's side, scooping his hand up in hers. "Dad. I may be a hundred, but I know old wounds when I see them. We're here for a reason, okay? Come on; let's go greet that creepy looking human with no nose". She pulled him toward the TARDIS doors as a familiar smile crept across the Doctor's face.

"All right. But no wandering off, you hear me!" The pair reached the doors and opened them, the Eleventh Doctor poking his head out and greeting the small crowd with a cheery wave. "Hello! I'm the Doctor and you are..." Before the Doctor could finish his opening greeting, Voldemort shouted "NOW!" as a shower of green lights flew toward him and the Doctor slammed the doors shut, staring at his daughter with both hearts racing as the curses flicked off the outside harmlessly. "Somehow, I don't think he's forgotten that last meeting..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger was honestly not one to really fuss over matters such as this. As a matter of fact, she never fussed over matters such as this. She sat there on her knees as calmly as possible as she tried to assess the complicated situation currently evolving in their tent. She looked up at the teenagers before her, the pair equally as surprised as she.

But Hermione, as placid as ever, was doing her best to stay calm.

"There's a naked man in our tent". She said this, after spending the last five minutes trying to find the proper words to use without Ron freaking out – and or, beating said naked man senseless. "And by all proper assessments he should have been dead".

"But he's not". Replied Harry Potter as he swallowed and rose to full height, finding something to cover the exposed groin of the naked man; for moments ago the trio had pulled the man from the frozen water, his limbs had obviously been gnawed at by local wildlife before the water had frozen over him completely. "Look, he's breathing". Harry promptly dropped a blanket over the man.

"He won't be breathing for long", mumbled Ron Weasley as he pulled up his sleeves.

"Ron!" hissed Hermione. "It's not his fault he ended up this way. Think about it, he could have been a great warrior lost in time..."

The male groaned and drew a hand to his eyes. Harry and Ron drew their wands suddenly, as the male's eyes opened. He blinked a few times, spying Hermione's face first. "Thank Rassilon it's not Rassilon bringing me back again". He sat up, holding the blanket over his dignity. "What time is this?" He ensured the blanket was kept secure over his lap as he stretched, yawning and feeling his neck pop. "Hmm", a pause as he looked around the simple things this tent had to offer. "Bunk beds, a wireless. Surely not the London Blitz?" he looked at Hermione directly, thinking the other two were not smart enough for his standards.

"No. Not quite, as a matter of fact you're a few decades... late". Hermione exhaled, trying not to look at him. "Ron, see if you have some spare clothes for him, you're about his height and build".

"I'm not giving my clothes to a random naked good-looking stranger!" Ron snapped as Hermione glared at him.

"You better do what she says, Ron. He might be able to help us. Things happen for a reason". Harry said with a nudge of his elbow, and while grumbling, Ron got to his feet and started to search through his things for suitable clothing.

"Right", Harry took a breath as Hermione adjusted her composure and looked away as the elder male dressed following Ron tossing a red flannel shirt and a pair of jeans in his direction. "So um, don't mind us asking but ah... what's your name?"

"My name?" The man grinned as he zipped up his jeans and started to pull on his shirt. "You my dear trio are proud to be in the presence of... The Master".


End file.
